Antitesis
by feearch
Summary: Park Jimin tidak suka adanya pegawai baru. Yoonmin/Minyoon, slight VKook/TaeKook.
1. Chapter 1

_"Park Jimin tidak suka ada pegawai baru"._

 _._

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **A/N : Ini hanya fanfic percobaan, jadi kalau nyatanya nanti kurang ada yang berminat, akan saya hapus.**

...

 _Soley, Bombay Bicycle Club, Alexi Murdoch, Acidman._

Taehyung kelewat sering mencibir selera musiknya. Katanya, kuno dan terbelakang. Jimin tak terlalu peduli, tapi tetap saja ia kesal. Menurut Taehyung, rentetan nada disonan di tengah lampu - lampu biru berkedut jauh lebih menarik. Berbeda dengan Jimin, ia lebih suka lagu - lagu bertempo adagio yang merasuk sampai batas kepala. Sama, Taehyung juga tak terlalu peduli pendapatnya.

 _Saluran radio pukul dua pagi, siaran dengan skala satu kali seminggu._

Park Jimin itu mengidap insomnia, itu yang terlintas di otak Taehyung. Mereka sahabat karib, tapi Taehyung kelewat acuh untuk sadar Jimin yang seringkali terlihat mengantuk di keesokan harinya. Tidur larut malam bukan berarti insomnia, mental Taehyung itu mental primitif. Taehyung pun kelewat sering melihat notifikasi atau pesan linimasa kiriman dari Jimin di pukul tiga pagi, ia belum bisa tidur katanya. Taehyung akan menjawabnya pada pukul lima, nyatanya Jimin sudah terlelap.

 _Toko kaset berjajar penyanyi - penyanyi independen, lagu - lagu bermonolog._

Ini tempat favorit Jimin, ada dua faktor yang menyebabkannya. Pertama, toko ini adalah satu - satunya tempat penjualan album fisik untuk selera orang - orang seperti Park Jimin. Kota - kota besar di Korea Selatan lebih menjanjikan jajaran musik - musik pop di tiap etalasi toko - toko, entah toko kaset, restauran bintang tiga, atau toko pakaian dalam. Kedua, Jimin jatuh cinta.

Namanya Joen Jungkook, satu - satunya pegawai yang bekerja di sana. Sebodoh apapun dirinya, setidaknya Taehyung tetap sahabat sampai mati seorang Park Jimin, ia tahu betul bagaimana Jimin menyikapi seseorang. Lelaki itu kelewat mudah jatuh cinta, jadi ia konklusikan cinta Jimin hanyalah cinta monyet yang dibuat - buat.

Pernah satu kali Taehyung mengatakan hal itu kepada Jimin, responnya terlihat kesal.

"Kau berkata begitu, apa mungkin kau menyukainya," seperti itu.

.

Sudah lebih dari sembilan bulan Jimin menjadi pelanggan tetap toko itu, Taehyung pun seringkali ikut terseret masuk akibat Jimin yang selalu memintanya menemaninya. Taehyung mau - mau saja. Tak ada maksud lain, ini hanya simbol mutual antar sahabat karib. Karena nyatanya sepulang dari tempat ini Jimin akan mentraktirnya semangkuk _jjangmyeon_ atau ke restauran masakan Cina milik bibinya.

Joen Jungkook seringkali terlihat terganggu akibat frekuensi kedatangan mereka yang kelewat berlebihan. Dalam seminggu, Jimin bisa saja datang lima kali di antaranya tiga kali bersama Taehyung. Ini lucu, bagaimana lelaki Joen itu yang selalu terlihat kesal setiap kali Jimin yang menghampirinya.

Taehyung jarang meragukan pimikirannya, walaupun ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berkontemplasi. Ini yang ia takuti, kalau saja nantinya ia akan menyukai orang yang disukai sahabatnya.

.

Tanggal 13 Oktober lalu, Jimin berulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas. Dua hari setelahnya, atmosfer kegembiraan akibat usia dewasanya luluh lantah dalam beberapa menit.

Toko itu masih sama, dengan satu pegawai dan jajaran album - album fisik dari beberapa penyanyi independen. Jimin datang sendirian, tapi ia mampu meyakinkan wajah pegawai bermarga Jeon itu berubah. Itu bukan Jeon Jungkook.

Orang itu jauh lebih pendek daripada Jungkook, dan ia yakin dirinya pun mungkin saja beberapa senti lebih tinggi daripada orang itu. Tubuhnya kecil, kulitnya pucat. Matanya sipit, bibirnya ranum. Sepertinya orang itu mengecat rambutnya, warnanya mint sampai ke atas telinganya. Wajahnya kelewat datar namun lunak, dan itu menjengkelkan. Dalam sepekan, belum pernah Jimin semarah ini. _Pegawai baru._

Jimin melangkah cepat. Hidup tidak adil, begitu pikirnya. Ia mendatangi meja kasir di mana orang itu duduk, dan memukulnya kencang. Tangannya berkedut, dan orang itu menoleh.

"Ya?"

...

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Pukul tujuh malam, Jimin bergegas menghubungi Taehyung. Lima menit kemudian panggilan itu baru terjawab. Suara di seberang sana terdengar bosan, sedangkan Jimin sudah sedingin stalaktit.

"Hari ini aku ke toko itu, lagi," ujarnya.

"Lalu,"

"Aku memukulnya,"

"Eh?"

"Mejanya."

Taehyung diam, lalu bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Jeon Jungkook tidak ada, pegawai baru." Tanpa mendengar balasan apapun dari Taehyung, Jimin langsung memutuskan panggilan itu.

Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung. Dalam waktu dua hari, dua orang patah hati.

* * *

 **Antitesis: pertentangan secara menyeluruh; kontradiksi.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

* * *

Jimin tak bisa tidur, menurutnya ia sedang patah hati. Ibunya seringkali menyaksikan telenovela di waktu petang hingga malam hari, kisah - kisah melankolis monoton berlabel remaja. Berdasarkan hal itu ia mulai berpikir jika saja patah hati akan benar - benar menyakitkan, ditemani berlembar - lembar tisu berlendir atau tangisan bercakar di wajahnya. Tapi tidak, Jimin hanya berdiam di kamarnya merapikan rak buku dan tumpukan album - album kasetnya tanpa benar - benar meyakini apa yang ia lakukan, ditemani musik - musik beraliran _alternative_ yang bergema sampai sudut ruangan. Berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika hidupnya dipenuhi kamera berlensa yang merekam gerak - geriknya.

Saat ini pukul setengah dua dini hari dan ia mulai merasa lapar. Park Jimin adalah tipikal pribadi modernisasi, ia lebih memilih menggunakan layanan pesan-antar di restoran dua puluh empat jam daripada harus bergelut di ujung dapur malam hari.

Ia menunggu seseorang datang dan mengantarkan makanannya dan pandangannya jatuh pada dinding kamarnya. Membayangkan wajah Jeon Jungkook, ketika marah, kesal, tertawa atau sekedar diam. Lintasan imaji berjalan, Jimin ikut tertawa. Wajah diam dalam pikirannya mengerut, semakin diam dan menjadi dingin. Terlihat seperti residivis. Tawa - tawa Jeon Jungkook hilang dan lenyap termakan kurva yang memudar, berdeklinasi seperti jarum magnet. Terbentuk wajah lain, si pegawai baru.

Jimin marah, lagi. Ia membanting bantal kapuk di sampingnya, dan suara bel berbunyi.

* * *

"Layanan pesan-antar,"

Jimin berlari melewati ruang tamu dan kamar orang tuanya, meraih beberapa lembar uang dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan.

"Layanan pesan-antar,"

Kalimat itu terulang tujuh kali. Sabar, gumamnya dalam hati. Sampai ia di depan pintu dan membukanya tegas, kalimat itu tetap terlontar. Suara malas dan berat yang membuatnya kesal.

"Berisik," Jimin berkata dan menatap sosok di hadapannya. "Pendek."

Sosok itu mendongak, Jimin berteriak. Si pegawai baru. Terlihat rambut - rambut halus berwarna hijau cerah di dahinya yang sedikit tertutup pelindung kepala berlogo menyala, ia tidak salah lihat. Dua hari, satu orang yang sama.

Sosok di hadapannya terlihat kesal dan meninju dada Jimin dengan kotak pesanannya. "Mana uangnya, pendek."

* * *

Hari - hari berikutnya Jimin semakin terlihat kesal, sepanjang waktu. Taehyung juga tak pernah berpikir untuk bertanya, di saat tertentu ia merindukan lelaki Jeon itu.

Jimin itu seharusnya sangat berisik, dan beberapa waktu terakhir ini ia terlihat menyeramkan. Rentetan silabel sampah yang biasanya ia lontarkan kini termakan lengang, Park Jimin menjadi lebih pendiam dan suka marah - marah.

Sejujurnya Taehyung tidak takut dengan perubahan drastis sahabatnya ini, hanya saja teman - teman sekelasnya tak henti bertanya mengenai Jimin kepadanya. Merepotkan.

Ini tahun kedua mereka di sekolah menengah, dan tahun ketujuhnya bersama Jimin. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu dekade itu Taehyung tentu sudah mengerti betul bagaimana gelagat sahabatnya itu, tentu itu bukan tingkah orang yang bersedih.

Pernah satu kali ia membahas tentang Jungkook bersama Jimin, dan justru berujung Taehyung yang lagi - lagi patah hati.

Karena itu Taehyung juga ikut kesal, untuk masalah yang berbeda. Ia bertanya dalam hati, dimana ia bisa bertemu lelaki itu. Ia sama sekali bukan siswa intelek di sekolah, otaknya minim opsi maka dari itu ia tidak tahu menahu dimana sekiranya Jungkook sekarang. Ia bahkan belum pernah berbincang secara langsung selain menimpali Jimin menggoda lelaki itu, apalagi bertukar nomor ponsel untuk bertanya kabar. Kenapa Jungkook tidak bekerja di tempat itu lagi, Taehyung penasaran. Apa ia dipecat? Atau justru ia pekerja nomaden? Atau karena Jimin?

Taehyung selalu bersedih ketika melihat anak seusianya yang bekerja mengantar susu di pagi ia berangkat sekolah, atau anak lainnya yang membersihkan kaca - kaca toko suvenir, miniatur - miniatur patung di bangunan metropolit, atau tubuh - tubuh kecil di bengkel dekat halte bus. Bukan empati, ia hanya berpikir kenapa orang - orang itu bukan Jeon Jungkook, dengan begitu ia akan mudah bertemu dengan lelaki itu setiap saat kapanpun ia mau.

Di waktu yang lain ia juga menanyakan perihal pegawai baru itu, dan seketika garis wajah Jimin menegang dan matanya menyalak. Ia berteriak tak karuan, sesekali liurnya mendarat di ujung hidung Taehyung. Dasar amoral.

Kalau sudah seperti ini ia akan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian dan sahabatnya itu tetap berceloteh asal. Kalimatnya tak jauh dari pendek, tak tahu sopan santun, bodoh, dan beberapa kata - kata kasar yang sudah sangat sering ia dengar.

* * *

Hari ini Taehyung bermain kerumahnya, ia sedikit tak rela. Ia sedang dalam masa berduka dan ingin sendiri agar terlihat lebih menjanjikan dan justru Taehyung melihatnya tanpa simpatik.

Jimin berjalan ke rak album - album kasetnya dan mengambilnya asal. Ia belum memasukkan kepingan bertuliskan Mogwai bergambar kepala wanita di dalam akuarium bersama ikan berlatar hijau gelap itu sesaat Taehyung mengajukan satu pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau marah dengan pegawai baru itu,"

"Mana kutahu!" itu bentakan, namun Taehyung sudah terlampau tahan.

"Bukan salahnya 'kan,"

"Salahnya!"

"Bagaimana jika Jungkook pergi karena kau terus menganggunya?"

"Idiot!"

"Kau terlihat kesal terus menerus. Biar kutebak, itu bukan karena Jungkook. Tapi pegawai baru itu 'kan?"

"Mana mungkin!"

Taehyung baru saja ingin menimpali kalau bukan karena suara patahan yang terdengar jelas di ruangan itu. Dilihatnya, kaset di genggaman Jimin terbelah dua.

* * *

Park Jimin bodoh, itu yang terlintas di otaknya sendiri.

Ini minggu keempat berdasarkan hari terakhir kunjungannya ke toko itu. Dan ia menghitung tiap langkah kakinya sampai ke depan mulut toko tanpa berani masuk dalam lima menit terakhir.

Kemarin, ia dan Taehyung berdebat hebar. Tentang salah siapa salah satu kaset miliknya itu bisa patah. Tentang siapa yang harus menggantinya. Tentang siapa yang harus datang dan membelinya di toko ini.

Taehyung bersikeras ia tidak salah dan bahkan ia belum menyentuh kaset itu. Jimin juga bersikeras jika ia tidak mungkin mematahkan kaset itu kalau bukan Taehyung yang menyulut emosinya. Dan banyak pembelaan diri Jimin lainnya yang tidak bermutu. Taehyung tak mau tahu menahu.

Sekali lagi, Park Jimin itu bodoh.

Ketika kakinya akhirnya menapak di dalam ruangan itu ia baru tersadar, untuk apa membeli kaset baru.

Dan orang itu tetap duduk di sana, tanpa sadar Jimin yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Gamang dan terlihat tolol.

Pikirannya terdistorsi untuk menyadari sosok pegawai baru itu yang sangat kontras dengan Jeon Jungkook. Matanya selalu terlihat malas dan lelah, kantung matanya cukup terlihat jelas berbeda dengan Jungkook yang idealis menurutnya.

Ada satu hal yang berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Rambutnya berubah warna, mungkin ia mengecatnya lagi. Dasar pemboros. Warna yang bagus dan sangat cocok dengannya, merah muda yang gelap. Jimin terpukau, lalu segera tersadar ketika memorinya memutar ulang kejadian dini hari waktu itu.

 _Pendek._

Ia mengambil asal salah satu kaset di dereran rak bertuliskan 'stok baru' tanpa benar - benar memperhatikan kepingan rekamam artifisial tersebut.

Langkahnya besar - besar menuju meja kasir dan membuat sosok itu menyadari keberadaannya. Ia melempar kasar kaset itu dan berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya sesaat orang itu meraih kaset yang ia lempar.

"Dasar pemboros! Membuang - buang uang! Kau pikir mengecat rambut seperti itu keren? Tidak!" Pendusta.

Mata mereka sama - sama beradu, sama - sama kesal dan tak terima. Jimin kembali berteriak, membentak lawan bicaranya yang hanya diam dengan alis menukik. Baru saja ia akan kembali membentaknya tetapi orang itu sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Berisik."

Jimin merogoh tasnya untuk mencari uang di dalam sekat kecil di sana dan sosok di hadapannya menghitung total harga kaset yang dilemparnya.

"Semuanya jadi-

"Ambil kembaliannya!" Jimin melempar dua lembar uang itu ke atas meja kasir dan menarik bungkusan kaset miliknya. Ia berlari dan kembali berteriak sebelum akhirnya sosoknya timbul tenggelam di antara pedestrian di luar sana.

"Pendek!"

Sosok itu mendengus, "ini kurang, bodoh," dan menambahkan beberapa koin.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah jalanan di luar sana, menggenggam rambutnya pelan.

...

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N** : **Oke sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf kalau chapter ini justru mengecewakan untuk kalian dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. untuk yang bertanya apa ini ada vkook atau ga, sudah pasti ada dantenang aja nanti jungkook juga pasti akan saya munculkan. untuk ch awal itu ada beberapa kesalahan dari saya yang lupa menjelaskan kalau itu masih berupa prologue sampai lupa menyertakan garis pembatas utk tiap paragraf, jadi mohon dimaafkan. dan terakhir, jangan bosan untuk review ya terima kasih.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pertemuan pertama Taehyung dengan Jimin adalah ketika usianya sebelas tahun. Ibunya seorang guru menengah pertama, saat itu mengalami pertukaran dari sekolah lamanya ke sekolah baru di Seoul. Sebelumnya ia bertempat tinggal di Daegu, dan di tahun kelimanya di sekolah dasar ia harus pindah.

Awalnya ia merasa sedih, karena alasan klise seperti sudah terlalu nyaman dengan teman lama atau akan sangat merepotkan jika nantinya harus memulai relasi baru. Itu awalnya, nyatanya Taehyung adalah pribadi yang mudah bergaul. Di pekan kedua kepindahannya, ia telah memiliki sahabat karib, namanya Park Jimin. Enam bulan saling mengenal, titel sahabat karib mengganda menjadi teman maksiat.

Orang tuanya dan orang tua Jimin juga mengapresiasi pertemanannya dengan Jimin, terutama ibunya. Dua wanita itu memiliki afiliasi tak jauh berbeda dengannya dan Jimin. Jadi, di tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah, ibunya menempatkannya di sekolah yang sama dengan Jimin. Di kelas yang sama, bahkan. Di sekolah tempat ibunya mengajar.

Jimin dan Taehyung sama – sama bersyukur, orang tua mereka telah mengatur hal ini selama dua tahun. Di tahun keduanya, ibunya kembali menempatkannya di kelas yang sama dengan Jimin. Ini bentuk prodeo yang paling dikaguminya selama tiga belas tahun.

Taehyung dan Jimin selalu berpikir ibu mereka memang licik, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan. Maka di tahun terakhirnya, pihak pengajar dan pelajar curiga. Akhirnya ibunya menempatkan Taehyung dan Jimin di kelas yang berbeda, berseberangan dan sangat jauh. Taehyung kembali berpikir, ibunya berlebihan.

Hingga lulus, lagi – lagi ia satu sekolah dengan Jimin. Di tahun kedua, Jimin kembali sekelas dengannya. Kali ini tak ada ibunya yang mengatur struktur kelas. Murni takdir, kata Jimin.

Karena itu, terhitung tujuh tahun usia pertemananannya dengan Jimin. Dengan kurun waktu seperti itu, tak ada lagi masalah personal atau berdebat dengan rasa canggung soal periferi. Karena itu pula, hari ini Taehyung tak terkejut akibat kedatangan Jimin yang tiba – tiba di rumahnya dengan napas yang putus – putus dan kantung plastik berlabel di genggaman tangannya.

Kembali Jimin menyulut temperamen dirinya sendiri, marah – marah dan menggerutu tentang si pegawai baru. Setelah Jimin diam, ia bertanya.

"Jadi sebenarnya, kau ini marah karena apa?"

Jimin diam, Taehyung tertawa puas dalam hati.

.

.

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini sekolahnya diliburkan, Taehyung merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya satu hari ini ia tak perlu berhadapan dengan Jimin yang sedang kalut tanpa alasan.

Pukul sembilan, nomor tak diketahui menghubunginya. Itu ibunya, berteriak dan kesetanan berkata kalau ia meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah dan meminjam ponsel rekannya. Di saat seperti ini, ibunya mengingatkannya dengan Jimin.

Di kalimatnya yang terakhir, ibunya menyuruhnya mengantarkan ponselnya ke sekolahnya. Penuh otoritas dan paksaan.

Mungkin setelah ini Taehyung akan menuntut satu hari libur lagi, setidaknya ia perlu satu hari untuk terhindar dari Jimin atau orang lain yang berada di siklus yang sama dengan Jimin.

.

.

Taehyung lupa kalau saat ini jam istirahat. Ibunya benar – benar merepotkan, akan susah mencarinya di keadaan seperti ini.

Sejak dua tahun yang lalu, ada banyak perbedaan dari masa kejayaannya di sekolah ini. Beberapa pelajar yang diperkirakannya berada di tahun ketiga mereka menyapanya dan Taehyung membalas sekiranya. Ia memperhatikan pergerakan wanita – wanita di sekitarnya, rambut tergerai dengan mode usia dua puluhan. Hampir seluruh siswa atau siswi di sekolah lamanya ini memilik ponsel sesuai perkembangan jaman. Taehyung sedikit kecewa, sekolahnya bertransformasi menjadi sekolah dengan anak – anak sosialis.

Melewati kafetaria, ia merasa haus. Berniat untuk membeli minuman isotonik, langkahnya terhenti.

Ia pernah membaca sesuatu mengenai penggencetan di salah satu kolom rubrik di surat kabar, dan ini pertama kalinya ia melihat secara langsung. Sesuatu seperti beberapa anak menumpahkan minuman atau menabrak anak lainnya kini ada di hadapannya. Taehyung sedikit terhibur melihatnya dan simpatik di saat yang bersamaan, tidak sampai ia menyadari siapa korbannya.

Itu Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang, lelaki Jeon itu sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dari sini Taehyung mampu melihat setengah dari rambut Jungkook dipenuhi noda jus. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju toilet di lantai dasar, Taehyung tetap mengikutinya hingga masuk ke dalam. Baru saat itu Jungkook menyadari keberadaannya dan terkejut.

"Kau ingat denganku?" Taehyung bertanya dan Jungkook mengangguk begitu saja.

Lelaki itu berbalik dan membasuh wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak melapor?" Taehyung kembali bertanya.

"Ini tahun terakhirku, percuma."

"Eh? Dua tahun lalu aku masih sekolah di sini,"

Dua tahun lalu juga tahun terakhirnya dan Jimin, di tahun itu mungkin saja Jungkook ada di tahun pertamanya. Tapi Taehyung belum pernah mengingat wajah Jungkook sebelum kedatangannya dengan Jimin ke toko itu.

"Eh?" Jungkook tampak terkejut dan setelahnya ia menunduk, "maaf, _sunbaenim_."

"Selain datang ke toko untuk menemani Jimin, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Aku pindah kesini setahun lalu."

"Sebelumnya dari mana?"

"Daegu."

"Wah! Aku juga pindahan dari Daegu! Saat usiaku sebelas tahun." Taehyung tertawa dan saat melihat wajah Jungkook merekah, ia ikut merekah. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau jadi korban? Di masaku dulu, tidak ada pem _bullyan_."

"Kalau begitu bersyukurlah, _sunbaenim–_

" _Hyung_ ," timpalnya. " _Nah_ , kenapa tidak melapor? Jangan bilang karena ini tahun terakhirmu."

"Akan merepotkan nantinya."

"Siapa yang direpotkan?"

"Kakakku–

"Kau punya kakak?"

"Sepupu. Kakak sepupu."

"Dimana orang tuamu? Kenapa tidak melapor–

"Mereka tetap di Daegu."

"Setidaknya beri–

Kalimatnya terputus dengan bunyi bel dari luar sana, Jungkook membungkuk dan berlalu begitu saja. Menyadari Jungkook yang telah pergi, ia merasa kecewa dan bangga di saat yang bersamaan. Ini kali pertamanya berbincang secara langsung dengan Jungkook dan Jimin tidak akan percaya ia bertemu Jungkook begitu saja. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan menuntut lagi satu hari libur, untuk berkunjung ke sekolah lamanya dan menemui lelaki Jeon itu.

Di perjalanan pulang hingga ia sampai ke rumahnya, ia tak berhenti memutar ulang perbincangannya dengan Jungkook. Berulang – ulang lalu tersenyum dan tertawa dan mengingatnya lagi. Ini rasanya jatuh cinta, pikirnya.

Ponselnya berdering, menampilkan nomor ponsel rekan ibunya. Bayangan wajah ibunya yang berteriak di seberang sana mengurungkan niatnya mengangkat panggilan itu, seketika wajah Jimin yang tak henti berkeluh di hadapannya tentang si pegawai baru ikut menghantui.

Ketika dirinya didera romansa usia muda, ia ikut melupakan dua hal paling penting. Mengantarkan ponsel ibunya dan bertanya satu hal kepada Jungkook, kenapa ia berhenti bekerja di toko itu.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu, dan Taehyung selalu bersyukur adanya akhir pekan. Sejak kepindahan Jungkook, Jimin tak lagi mengajaknya ke toko itu. Maka dari itu, untuk satu kali saja Taehyung ingin melihat siapa yang selalu menyulut amarah sahabatnya itu tanpa sebab.

Pukul setengah sebelas malam lalu Jimin menghubunginya, berkata jika dirinya sangat merindukan Taehyung. Sebelum Jimin melanjutkan berbicara, ia sudah lebih dulu mematikan panggilan Jimin sebelum sahabatnya itu merajuk lebih lanjut. Mendengar nada suara Jimin yang seperti proletar, Taehyung merasa iba dan memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke toko itu esok harinya.

Di hadapannya kini berdiri lelaki dengan tinggi yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Selain ibunya, lelaki ini juga mengingatkannya dengan Jimin. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda kusam, sepaham dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ketika Taehyung memasuki toko ini, lelaki itu tengah merapikan beberapa rak kaset. Menyadari kehadiran Taehyung ia membungkuk dan berkata kalimat sapaan, kebijakan toko sepertinya.

Melihat gerak – geriknya seharusnya tak ada hal yang perlu dikeluhkan dari lelaki itu, selain ia terlalu jarang tersenyum. Kecuali jika Jimin itu berlebihan.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin membeli sesuatu," Taehyung berujar dan lelaki di hadapannya mengerutkan keningnya. Pandangannya bertanya – tanya. Taehyung berpikir, seharusnya Jimin merasa gemas dengan lelaki ini. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Baiklah."

"Apa kau mengenal seorang lelaki pendek dan ia pernah beberapa kali berkunjung kesini, ehm– orang itu sering marah – marah," lelaki di hadapannya mengangguk dan bergumam, ' _oh, orang aneh itu_ '. Mendengarnya Taehyung merasa puas. "Ya, dia memang orang aneh. Tapi sayangnya, dia temanku."

Lelaki itu kembali bergumam, ' _ah, maaf_.'

"Nah, jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Eh?"

Lelaki di hadapannya kini mungkin saja kebingungan, namun Taehyung bangga. Jimin berada jauh di bawahnya sedangkan dirinya akan mengetahui nama si pegawai baru. Matanya mencoba mencari tanda pengenal di baju lelaki itu. Tidak ada tanda pengenal.

"Siapa namamu?" Taehyung mengulanginya.

"Untuk apa? Apa temanmu itu akan menerorku setelah mengetahui namaku," kalimatnya ofensif, kini Taehyung tahu sekiranya apa yang membuat Jimin kalut.

"Bu– bukan begitu. Dan namanya Park Jimin," Taehyung tergagap. "Ah! Karena kau sudah mengetahui namanya–

Suara pintu toko yang terbuka dan bel yang berdering menginterupsi kalimat Taehyung, dirinya dan lelaki di hadapannya sama – sama menoleh.

"Yoongi-hyung, eh– _hyung_?"

Itu Jeon Jungkook.

Lalu pintu kembali terbuka, "Taehyung? Eh– _Jungkook_?"

Itu Park Jimin.

 _Ah, seperti reuni_ , pikirnya.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Dan akhirnya bisa update juga! Oke dan jujur saya cukup nyaman pas bikin chapter ini tapi jujur juga saya sedikit kecewa haha. Ada banyak part yang saya potong, yang padahal sebelumnya selalu kepikiran untuk ditampilin di chapter ini.**

 **Dan, saya mau jawab review – review.**

siscaMinstalove : **yuhu! Saya kaget dan seneng sekaligus sama review kamu, setelah baca review kamu saya kepikiran 'wah, jangan – jangan cenayang ni' haha oke saya receh.**

hiluph166 : **makasih yaa! Dan tiap baca review kamu saya ngerasa seneng, terutama untuk di ch2 saya ngerasa dimengerti wahaha drama banget.**

scsehun21 : **makasih makasih kalau suka, dan oke saya bakal usahain fast update!**

Hanami96 : **makasih bangeet, ehehe Jimin emang bikin gemes ya. Sekali lagi makasih!**

potato (Guest) : **makasiih hehe, oke diusahain fast updatee**

syub0393 : **hehe makasih banget reviewnya! Iyaa minyoon bikin gemes ya emang haha**

GithaCallie : **ahaha iiya iya ini yoongi wkwk, makasih riviewnya!**

Jimsnoona : **makasih banget reviewnya authornim, mereka emang lucu yaa. Makasiih semoga selalu betah nunggu kelanjutannya hehe.**

crownacre : **makasih banget reviewnya sumpah saya seneng banget bacanyaa, makasih makasihh**

 **Maaf karena gabisa balesin satu – satu, tapi jangan bosen review yaa. Baca review dari kalian bener bener nambah semangat untuk ngelanjutinnya. Dan saya minta maaf karena saya ngerasa saya harus ngurangin penggunaan majas kata, dan nulis tanpa majas sebenernya ngebebanin saya hehe tapi kalau soal kenyamanan itu tetep jadi hak pembaca sekalian. Jadi intinya kira kira saya harus ngurangin penggunaan majas atau engga?**

 **Ah saya terlalu banyak ngomong, oke kalau gitu makasih yang udah mau baca dan review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sejujurnya Taehyung tak terlalu memusingkan kehadiran Jimin saat ini, walaupun sudah pasti ia terkejut. Hanya saja Taehyung kelewat penasaran untuk tahu maksud Jimin datang ke tempat ini secara tiba – tiba. Tidak ada kaset patah atau semacamnya, hal ini membuatnya berpikir mungkin saja Jimin datang untuk berkunjung.

Posisinya saat ini adalah wilayah paling strategis untuk memantau ketiga objek lain yang berdiri berjajar di hadapannya. Pegawai baru itu berdiri paling ujung di antara ketiganya, berjarak tiga langkah dari Jimin. Taehyung tak terlalu memedulikan kedua sosok itu yang saling bersengit menyandang gelar oponen masing – masing, membayangkan keduanya sebagai bingkai lanskap untuk sosok sentral di antara ketiganya. Itu Jeon Jungkook, terlihat kebingungan.

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela toko, menelisik gradasi langit di luar sana. Taehyung tetap memperhatikannya, Jungkook pun belum mengalihkan arah pandangnya.

"Ah, Hyung, kenapa kau di sini?" ketika kalimatnya selesai, Jungkook baru berbalik dan menghadapnya.

Taehyung baru saja ingin menjawab, namun suara lain sudah lebih dulu menyelak.

"Tentu saja bekerja, bodoh," itu si pegawai baru.

"Bukan kau, Hyung."

Akibat perkataannya, sosok si pegawai baru menjadi pusat atensi dirinya serta Jimin. setelahnya, Jimin berteriak bersamaan dengannya.

.

.

 **Antitesis by** feearch

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jimin tak pernah tahu jika saja banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi dalam hidup. Ini salah satunya. Ketika kau membenci seseorang karena telah menggantikan posisi orang yang kau sukai, ada kemungkinan seseorang itu yang akan menjadi kakak iparmu. Semoga saja.

Jimin saat ini terlihat sangat bodoh. Bibirnya terbuka dagunya turun ke bawah, matanya melebar dan terus melebar, meminta penjelasan. Dilihatnya, wajah Taehyung pun sama bodohnya dengan dirinya.

Selain bodoh, ia juga murka. Sosok si pegawai baru di seberang sana menatapnya dan mencemooh. Dan puas, entah karena apa. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taehyung, sahabatnya itu menunggunya berteriak dan memaki. Tapi jika di hadapan orangnya langsung, Jimin tak berani. Maka ia diam, dan Taehyung ikut puas.

Sahabatnya berkhianat, Jimin tersakiti. Jadi hanya suara Jeon Jungkook yang menenangkannya saat ini, bukan sahabatnya sendiri atau bahkan si pegawai baru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook, lagi – lagi kebingungan.

"Dia ingin menerorku."

Si pegawai baru berkata dan melirik ke arahnya. Selain mencemoohnya, orang itu juga suka berdusta. Jimin tak terima, lagi – lagi ia murka. Dimaki pendek oleh orang pendek bukanlah sesuatu yang baik baginya, namun setidaknya ia tidak senekat itu untuk meneror seseorang. Baru saja ia ingin berteriak dan memaki, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Aku hanya menanyakan namanya!"

Sahabatnya ini benar – benar pengkhianat. Dirinya bahkan belum tahu nama si pegawai baru tapi justru Taehyung sudah lebih dulu mengambil langkah jauh.

"Nama? Namanya Min Yoongi," Jungkook berujar tiba – tiba.

Di saat Jimin dan Taehyung sama – sama terpukau akibat kalimat Jungkook yang tiba – tiba, si pegawai baru memaki dan berteriak dan memukul kepala Jungkook begitu saja. Taehyung kagum, selain ibunya, Jimin dan si pegawai baru memiliki beberapa kesamaan.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan beritahu namaku!"

Jungkook meringis dan berkata, "memangnya, apa pentingnya namamu?"

Kali ini Jimin senang, sangat senang. Ia ingin tertawa seperti orang degradasi mental. Tapi ia masih tahu malu, apalagi di hadapan si pegawai baru. Jadi ia hanya tertawa kencang, dan harus terdengar elegan. Taehyung memukul kepalanya karena telinganya sakit, tapi Jimin tak peduli. Kali ini, ia yang puas.

Si pegawai baru meliriknya tak terima, murka. Jimin semakin mengeraskan tawanya, melihat Jungkook terganggu, ia meredakannya sedikit. Sejujurnya, ia tak tahu apa yang lucu.

Merasa mengetahui penyebab tawa Jimin yang bereksplosi, si pegawai baru kembali memukul kepala Jungkook. Kali ini Jungkook tak meringis, ia ikut tertawa. Lelaki tinggi yang menanyai namanya pun ikut tertawa sekejap setelah Jungkook tertawa. Lalu, hanya lelaki pendek yang menjadi propokator dari tawa massal ini diam dan alisnya menukik. Sedetik setelahnya, ia merasa lengan kanannya ditarik. Ia meringis.

"Jangang memukul kepalanya!" Jimin berteriak, ia pelakunya.

" _Aish_ , apa urusanmu!"

"Kau tahu, kecerdasan berkurang ketika kau dipukul!"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Kalau begitu cari tahu!"

"Tidak peduli!"

"Kau tak berhak memukulnya!"

"Aku berhak! Aku kakaknya!"

Jimin terdiam, kalimat yang terakhir belum bisa ia terima. Sosok si pegawai baru di hadapannya menatap dengan wajah menantang, Jimin tak terima. Ia berbalik ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang saat ini telah duduk bersampingan, meminta pertolongan.

"Ya, kakak sepupu," keduanya mengangguk dan menjawab bersamaan. Jimin benar – benar dikhianati, entah oleh sahabatnya atau pujaan hatinya.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan beritahu!"

Si pegawai baru kembali berteriak dan bergegas akan memukul kepala Jungkook lagi, namun Jimin telah sigap menahan lengannya lebih dulu, sama – sama murka. Dari sudut matanya, Jimin mampu menangkap sebelah tangan Taehyung yang menutupi kepala Jungkook.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memukulnya!"

"Dia anak pintar, jadi kupukul sesekali juga tak apa!"

"Mana mungkin!" Jimin melirik Taehyung, bukan untuk meminta pertolongan, tapi untuk mengajaknya pulang. "Lebih baik aku pulang! Di sini terlalu berisik. Dan, rambutmu! Sama sekali tidak bagus!" timpalnya.

"Kau yang membuat keributan, bodoh. Bagus kalau begitu, tak perlu datang lagi kesini!"

"Mana mungkin!"

Jimin menarik Taehyung ke mulut pintu, bergegas pergi dengan tubuh bersinggung di depan pintu. Selagi melirik Jungkook di dalam sana, Taehyung mendengar Jimin berbisik.

" _Min Yoongi, siapa yang peduli namanya_."

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, Taehyung teringat sesuatu. Langkah mereka yang awalnya besar – besar terhenti sepihak. Jimin menatapnya bingung dan bertanya, ada apa.

"Kupikir, aku pernah melihat Min Yoongi itu sebelumnya," ujarnya.

"Dimana?"

Taehyung menggedikkan bahunya dan menggeleng lalu mereka kembali berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, "tak tahu, lupa."

Taehyung teringat sesuatu, lagi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, Jimin berteriak geram. Taehyung tak peduli makian Jimin, ia hanya penasaran dengan satu hal.

"Jadi, kenapa kau datang ke toko itu?"

Kembali, Jimin diam yang kesekian kali dan Taehyung puas. Ketika ia ingin tertawa, Jimin sudah lebih dulu menyelak dan berbicara.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Min Yoongi itu kakak sepupu _nya_?"

.

.

Taehyung tak yakin apa ia harus bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Jungkook di sekolah lama mereka kepada Jimin, bukan karena ia tak mau berbagi hanya saja ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa jika ditanya lebih dalam. Ia tak ingin jika saja nantinya Jimin tahu dirinya juga menyukai Jeon Jungkook.

Sejak pertemuannya dan Jimin dengan Jungkook dan si pegawai baru yang nyatanya kakak sepupunya, Jimin tak lagi memuntahkan liur ke atas hidungnya. Teman sekelasnya pun satu persatu berhenti bertanya mengenai Jimin kepadanya, ia turut senang.

Di jam – jam luang Jimin akan datang ke rumahnya, melewati ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran dengan teh hitam tanpa menyapanya. Ayahnya dan Jimin sama – sama bosan saling bertukar sapa akibat kedatangannya yang kelewat sering. Tapi tidak dengan ibunya, ia akan tetap menyambut Jimin dengan nada – nada bergema sampai bawah meja makan. Jimin senang, setelahnya ia akan mendapat kue kukus.

Pernah satu kali Jimin bertandang ke rumahnya hanya untuk bertanya apa dirinya sudah ingat mengenai dimana ia pernah bertemu sosok Min Yoongi. Taehyung menggeleng, ia belum ingat.

Lima hari setelahnya, Jimin datang lagi dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Lagi – lagi Taehyung menggeleng, ia belum ingat dan belum sempat mencoba mengingat.

Tujuh hari setelahnya Jimin datang lagi, duduk di samping ayah yang membaca koran pagi. Di sampingnya teronggok kopi robusta yang mengepul, sembari meniup asapnya, Jimin kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah ingat?"

Taehyung bisa jadi geram, tapi ia tahan. Jika sosok Park Jimin yang berteriak kalut akibat si pegawai baru kini hilang, Taehyung tetap diganggu oleh sosok Park Jimin yang terus bertanya mengenai Min Yoongi. Ia tetap menggeleng dan berpikir, ada baiknya juga Jimin bertanya terus – menerus mengenai Min Yoongi. Dengan begitu Jimin tak akan menanyainya tentang Jungkook kepadanya.

Dua hari setelahnya, Jimin datang dan bertanya lagi. Taehyung bosan menjawab hanya dengan menggeleng atau bergedik, ia menjawab dengan kalimat yang lain.

"Kau selalu bertanya, jadi, apa kau mulai menyukainya?"

"Ah, mana mungkin."

"Berhenti berbohong, kita telah berteman lama."

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin menemuinya dan memberitahunya kalau ia perlu tahu bahwa rambutnya sangat jelek," Jimin tertawa.

"Kupikir rambutnya bagus, dan sepertinya kau juga harus mewarnai rambutmu," Taehyung mampu melihat sudut mata Jimin yang memicing, berpikir dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mana warna yang bagus. Merah, cokelat, atau oranye."

Taehyung belum sempat menjawab, Jimin sudah lebih dulu pergi untuk menghampiri ibu dan memakan kue kukus. Ayahnya yang sedari tadi berdiam di beranda dengan koran pagi dan ditemani teh hitam serta kopi robusta secara bersamaan masuk ke dalam rumah, meletakan koran pagi di atas meja.

Sembari mengunyah, Jimin melintas di hadapannya. Matanya melirik ayahnya dan Taehyung secara bergantian kemudian bertanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan dirimu dan Jungkook?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Oh demi apapun sya reflek nulis ini, klau kurang memuaskan hasrat jd tolong dimaafkan. Dan, soal tiap chapterny yg pendek – pendek saya blm bs ngatasinny smp saat ini tp bakal saya usahain untuk memperpanjang lagi kedepannya.**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan feel free to PM me haha, ok if u want to.**

 **–** **feearch.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk bersikap sekretif. Taehyung mungkin akan berpikir ini terlalu kekanak – kanakan, tapi Jimin punya pembelaan tersendiri. Taehyung yang lebih dulu memulainya.

Mungkin Taehyung tak terlalu tahu jika saja secara tak langsung ia telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jimin, maka dari itu Jimin sangatlah bersyukur ibu dari sahabatnya itu adalah pribadi yang observan. Dan berkat pendekatan mati – matian, yang mana tanpa kinerja maksimal pun mereka sudah cukup dekat, ibu sahabatnya itu memberitahukannya sebuah informasi. Daripada informasi, hal ini lebih kepada curahan hati seorang ibu mengenai kejenuhannya terhadap anaknya yang bodoh. Jimin seratus persen setuju, Taehyung memang bodoh. Tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkannya, kalimat wanita itulah yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya.

"Apa kau mengenal Jeon Jungkook? Taehyung mengenalnya, sudah pasti kau juga 'kan?"

Ia mengetahui hal ini dua hari setelah pertemuannya dan Taehyung dengan Jungkook dan si pegawai baru atau nyatanya yang adalah kakak sepupu Jungkook, ia ingat betul lelaki itu bernama Min Yoongi. Berkat hal ini, Jimin selalu percaya keberuntungan. Baru dua hari mereka bertemu serentak, dua hari setelahnya ia sudah tahu kedekatan sahabatnya dan pujaan hatinya. Ini membuatnya kesal, terlebih Taehyung juga ingin lebih dulu mengetahui nama si pegawai baru.

Ibu sahabatnya bercerita waktu itu ia memerintahkan Taehyung untuk mengantarkan ponselnya yang tertinggal ke sekolah lama mereka. Tapi Taehyung sama sekali tidak menemuinya, apalagi memberikan ponselnya. Ketika ditanya dari mana saja ia, Taehyung menjawab kalau saja ia sudah pulang ke rumah dan lupa di tengah jalan untuk mengantarkan ponsel ibunya. Sudah pasti ibunya geram, tapi ia membela diri. Katanya, ia berbincang dengan salah satu murid tahun terakhir di toilet dan langsung pulang setelahnya. Jika Taehyung ingin tahu, ini sama sekali tidak relevan jika harus disebut sebagai pembelaan diri. Taehyung sangat buruk dalam hal bertutur kata, maka dari itu ketika ibunya berteriak marah – marah, ia spontan menyebutkan nama Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung tak tahu jika nama itu mampu menarik atensi ibunya dan akhirnya membuat wanita itu bersikap lebih ramah, Jungkook adalah salah satu murid binaannya satu tahun yang lalu. Katanya, dulu ibu sahabatnya ini adalah wali kelas Jungkook di tahun keduanya.

Selesai wanita itu bercerita, ia akan memberikan Jimin kue kukus yang baru dimasaknya. Sembari mengunyah, Jimin berpikir, kenapa Taehyung tidak mengabarinya jika ia sudah bertemu Jungkook sebelumnya.

Mungkin Taehyung mengira kedatangannya yang berulang hanya karena si pegawai baru. Tapi tidak, Jimin punya alasan lain. Selain karena Min Yoongi, kunjungannya bermaksud untuk memantau sahabatnya itu dan mencicipi kue kukus ibunya. Tiap hari Jimin mewanti – wanti Taehyung akan bercerita tentang pertemuannya dan Jungkook, tapi nihil. Taehyung sama sekali tak mencoba untuk terbuka dengannya.

Hingga satu kali Jimin tak tahan, ia akhirnya bertanya secara langsung.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan dirimu dan Jungkook?"

Taehyung tak lekas menjawab, ia terdiam dan matanya melirik ke arah partisi antara bilik kamarnya dan ruang tamu di sebelah kanan. Lalu berdeham, ia membalas.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Jimin pun juga sama. Ia urung langsung menjawab, menimang harus berkata apa. Matanya melirik tepat ke dalam netra sahabatnya itu, selain tak pandai bertutur kata, Taehyung pun tak cukup lihai untuk berbohong. Jimin tahu, Taehyung tak ingin membahas ini lebih dalam.

"Ah, tidak," ia mengambil jeda singkat dan melanjutkan, "lebih baik kau temani aku."

"Kemana?"

"Kita cari salon terbaik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antitesis by** feearch

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **Warn : harap cek A/N di bawah nanti.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jimin tak percaya, benar – benar tak bisa percaya.

Alih – alih bertandang ke salon terbaik, dirinya dan Taehyung justru terjebak dalam rumah pinggiran yang diubah menjadi tempat pangkas dan hal semacamnya yang hanya terdiri dari satu kapsalon.

Niatnya, Jimin ingin mewarnai rambut. Kim Seokjin, salah satu tetangga di dekat rumahnya, menyarankan tempat ini. Harusnya Jimin tahu sejak awal ketika Seokjin sama sekali tak menyertakan nama tempat yang dimaksudnya dan hanya memberikan alamat detilnya, ini bukanlah tempat yang diharapkannya. Taehyung yang sejujurnya hanya ikut serta mengekorinya tak ambil pusing, berbeda jauh dengannya. Ia tak mau ambil resiko jika nantinya rambutnya akan terlihat seperti tren mode tahun delapan puluh.

Saat ini di hadapannya berdiri seorang lelaki tinggi, Jimin terpana dibuatnya. Taehyung merengut, ia juga cukup tinggi namun Jimin tak pernah kagum karenanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, tercipta dua titik cekung di tiap bagian pipinya. Surainya berwarna merah muda terang dan beberapa paduan warna lain yang tak terlalu ia perhatikan menyembul malu – malu, untuk yang kedua kali Jimin terpana. Melihat penampilan sosok di hadapannya, Jimin tak lagi ragu.

Lelaki itu mempersilahkannya duduk di bangku tepat depan cermin, dari sana mampu ia lihat Taehyung yang menguap di salah satu kursi tunggu. Baru beberapa menit ia berada di tempat itu, Jimin sudah merasa nyaman. Ia merasa, lelaki itu bukanlah orang asing yang patut ia curigai. Hingga lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri, Jimin tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Namaku Kim Namjoon, kau bisa memanggilku Namjoon. Tak perlu ada formalitas, jadi santai saja." Melihat Jimin yang seketika melebarkan kedua matanya, lelaki itu menambahkan, "oh, maaf jika kau terganggu, itu kalimat spontan. Kebiasaan, kau tahu."

Jimin menggeleng kuat dan membalikkan badan, Taehyung yang memperhatikannya mencoba menahan malu. Tapi Jimin tak peduli, ia terlampau terkejut untuk itu.

Hampir tiap pukul dua dini hari dalam satu kali seminggu Jimin berdiam di hadapan radio miliknya, tak pernah absen pula ia mendengar nama Kim Namjoon disebut di awal siaran stasiun radio itu. Saat ini pun Jimin mulai sadar besarnya sinkronitas yang timbul antara suara lelaki itu dan suara di radionya.

Jimin tak percaya, lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah penyiar saluran radio favoritnya.

"Aku selalu mendengarkan siaran radiomu!" Jimin berteriak. Namjoon, lelaki itu, berjengit. Taehyung di kursi tunggu pun kehilangan rasa kantuknya.

"Eh? Oh!" Namjoon ikut melebarkan matanya dan kemudian tertawa senang. "Kau mendengarnya? Ah, syukurlah ada yang mau dengar kalau begitu."

"Bisa dibilang, aku ini penggemar setia," Jimin membalikkan badannya dan memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin, kemudian lanjut berkata. "Apa itu legal?"

"Apanya?"

"Itu, siaranmu."

"Legal, pasti. Aku punya surat lisensinya, akan kutunjukan jika kau tidak percaya," ia tertawa lagi, "ya, walaupun gudang rekamannya kecil."

Jimin ikut tertawa, "tidak perlu, tentu saja aku percaya."

"Nah, kalau begitu, apa yang kau inginkan?" Namjoon menepuk bahunya.

"Aku ingin mewarnai rambutku." Berpikir sejenak, Taehyung terlihat memperhatikannya. "Oranye menurutmu bagus?"

"Ya, kupikir begitu. Tapi, memangnya berapa usiamu?"

"Tujuh belas."

"Sekolahmu memperbolehkan untuk mewarnai rambut? Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika terjadi apa – apa."

Jimin terdiam, benar juga, pikirnya. Dari pantulan cermin dapat ia lihat Taehyung duduk tegak, lalu berteriak.

"Coklat saja."

.

.

Taehyung jengah, dari berjam – jam yang lalu Jimin tak henti memuji dirinya sendiri di depan cermin kamarnya. Ini tepat pukul satu malam, Jimin memutuskan untuk menginap di rumahnya.

"Aku yang menyarankan warnanya, kau juga harus memujiku."

Taehyung melewati Jimin dan membuka lebar – lebar pintu lemarinya dan meraih mantel di dalam sana.

"Kau mau kemana?" Jimin bertanya, berhenti mengagumi refleksi dirinya di depan cermin. Rambutnya sedikit berkibar ketika melirik Taehyung, mencoba pamer.

"Supermarket."

"Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Tidak baik berkeliaran malam – malam, kau tahu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku lebih tahu lagi kalau saja aku ini lelaki tulen, aku bisa jaga diri."

"Apa kau sering keluar malam – malam seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Terakhir kali sudah lama sekali, aku tidak ingat." Taehyung berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya dan memutar kenop. "Kau harus tahu juga, Jim, kau sekarang jadi cerewet."

Taehyung berjalan keluar, Jimin menahannya dan bergegas meraih jaket miliknya di atas ranjang, "aku ikut."

.

.

Jimin dan Taehyung sama – sama terdiam di depan meja kasir, terdiam dan menahan diri untuk terlonjak. Sejauh yang mereka ingat, terakhir kali wajah keduanya terlihat bodoh seperti ini adalah ketika kunjungan terakhir mereka ke toko itu.

Taehyung menggenggam sebungkus roti gandum, Jimin yang menenteng dua toples selai di tangannya. Taehyung enggan membangunkan sosok yang tertidur di hadapannya, Jimin pun masih sibuk berdiam diri. Keduanya masih sama – sama ingat, sosok yang tertidur di atas meja kasir itu bernama Min Yoongi.

Taehyung sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin, berbisik sepelan mungkin. "Sepertinya aku sudah ingat kapan aku bertemu dengan Min Yoongi, Jim. Apa kita perlu memanggilnya _hyung_?"

Jimin menolehkan wajahnya, matanya melebar. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam, dua kali Taehyung melihat bola mata Jimin membuka cuma – cuma. Jika ketika bersama Kim Namjoon, Jimin akan terlihat seperti ekstrimis yangmemanggul semangat patriotis bertubi di bahunya, saat ini ia terlihat tak terima.

Taehyung membela diri, sebelum Jimin memakinya lebih lagi. "Jungkook memanggilnya begitu, apa kita juga harus?"

Jimin tak menjawab, ia lekas memutar arah pandangnya ke sosok Min Yoongi yang masih tertidur. Taehyung terdiam, merasa tertangkap basah.

"Apa kita perlu membangunkannya?"

Taehyung mencoba bertanya, sampai satu menit setelahnya Jimin masih belum menjawab dan kemudian mengedikkan bahu. Ia meletakkan toples selai di genggamannya ke atas meja kasir dengan bunyi benturan keras yang disengaja dan membangunkan sosok lelaki yang sedari tadi tertidur.

Min Yoongi terkejut dan bangkit berdiri, Jimin dan Taehyung pun ikut terkejut. Keduanya mengambil satu langkah mundur dan mencoba bersikap defensif, berjaga – jaga kalau saja nantinya lelaki di hadapan mereka akan bertindak tidak terduga. Selang satu detik tak ada kalimat makian atau semacamnya, hanya sosok Min Yoongi yang membungkuk dan mengusap sudut matanya secara bersamaan.

"Maaf, maaf."

"Ah, ya," Taehyung berucap lirih, meletakkan bungkusan roti gandum di tangannya hati – hati.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Taehyung memperhatikan keduanya. Jimin yang terus mengikuti pergerakkan Min Yoongi dengan ekor matanya serta Min Yoongi yang sesekali mengerjapkan matanya, masih mengantuk. Taehyung sangat yakin Jimin juga berpikiran sama dengannya, mungkin saja Min Yoongi belum sepenuhnya sadar siapa saja yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sampai Min Yoongi menyebutkan nominal pembeliannya, ia masih bersikap biasa. Tidak gentar atau marah sama sekali. Karenanya, sembari menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, Taehyung bertanya. Sedikit ia melirik Jimin yang masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Apa kau mengingat kami?"

"Ingat."

Taehyung bergumam sebagai balasan, bibirnya membentuk patron lingkaran. Ketika ia ingin beranjak pergi, Jimin baru membuka suara dan tergesa.

"Apa kau mengingat kami?"

Min Yoongi tak membalas, selama apapun Jimin menunggunya. Ia membungkuk ke arah Taehyung dan berujar terima kasih sebagai kalimat santun terhadap pelanggan.

Jimin di sampingnya merengut, sebelum ia berbicara lagi, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu menariknya ke depan pintu. Sebelum mereka benar – benar keluar, Min Yoongi berteriak dari dalam.

"Rambutmu," ia mengambil jeda, "sangat buruk."

Taehyung tahu betul untuk siapa kalimat itu, hanya saja Min Yoongi tak memandang dirinya ataupun Jimin. Hingga mereka menjauh beberapa langkah dari pasar swalayan itu, Jimin menariknya mundur kembali.

Melalui kaca transparan sebagai sekat pemisah luar dan dalam, Jimin berbisik, "apa dia marah denganku?"

.

.

Ini pukul tujuh pagi, dari sudut pandangnya tak ada orang yang melintas sama sekali. Hanya dua burung gereja yang saling mematuk di atas kabel listrik sepanjang jalan. Melihatnya, Yoongi baru sadar sudah lama ia tak berdoa.

Yoongi berjalan dengan langkah lebar – lebar, ia tak pernah terlalu suka udara pagi hari. Ponsel lipat di saku celananya belum berhenti bergetar sedari tadi, urung mengangkatnya karena ia tahu itu bukan adiknya. Tiap delapan langkah setelah panggilan tak terjawab, ponsel itu akan bergetar lagi. Presisinya tempat sempurna, Yoongi tak percaya okultis jadilah ketepatan frekuensi dering ponselnya adalah hal yang mengagumkan. Tapi ia tak pernah suka itu, bukan karena mengganggu. Hanya saja jika ada kesempatan ia sangat ingin menghindari orang di seberang panggilan itu.

Dua blok lagi, itu rumahnya. Berjarak tiga rumah dari sana, bertempat tinggal Paman Shin, lelaki itu adalah pemilik toko kaset tempatnya bekerja.

Yoongi mengingat lagi, ini pukul tujuh pagi. Jungkook, adiknya, harus berangkat pada pukul delapan nanti. Jangan sampai telat, tak ada jaminan pasti jika nantinya sekolahnya akan memberikan toleransi satu kali. Ia tak tahu pasti apa Jungkook pernah kehilangan poin akademisnya atau tidak, lelaki itu jarang bercerita perihal sekolah kepadanya. Ia pun tak sempat bertanya banyak, waktu – waktu mereka bersama dalam satu hari hanya berkisar beberapa jam.

Ini tahun terakhir Jungkook, setidaknya dirinya dan adiknya itu harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik – baiknya. Jungkook perlu belajar giat, sekeras apapun Yoongi yakin ia sudah cukup pintar. Yoongi pun perlu bekerja jauh lebih giat, sekeras apapun Jungkook yakin staminanya terkadang sudah tak tahan lagi.

Orangtua Jungkook menetap di Daegu dan mengirim Jungkook bersama Yoongi untuk bersekolah di tempat yang lebih menjamin. Di sana mereka bertani di ladang pribadi, mengemban kultur dari generasi sampai generasi. Tapi orangtua Jungkook jauh lebih modern, mereka tak ingin anaknya berdiam diri dan disengat terik matahari. Mengirimnya pergi untuk ilmu yang lebih tinggi adalah hal yang mulia, dan jadilah Yoongi sukarela menawarkan diri untuk menjadi tulang punggung ekonomi selama mereka di Seoul sebagai balas budi karena sejak kecil keluarga Jungkook telah menampungnya.

Saat itu, ketika Yoongi mendapati Jungkook bekerja di toko kaset Paman Shin, Yoongi marah besar. Ia tak suka jika Jungkook harus membagi fokusnya untuk bekerja. Maka dari itu, ia memaksa Paman Shin untuk menggantikan Jungkook dengan dirinya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak setuju, ia teguh untuk tetap mempekerjakan Jungkook. Karenanya Yoongi akan jadi jauh lebih teguh lagi untuk memaksa lelaki itu memberhentikan Jungkook. Setelah dua minggu, Paman Shin setuju dan sejak itu pula lelaki itu mulai tak menyukai dirinya.

Ini langkah kedelapan, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia merogoh benda itu, tidak mengangkat panggilannya dan hanya melihat waktu yang tertera. Setengah delapan, ketika ia akan berlari untuk cepat sampai ke rumah, dilihatnya Jungkook dari arah berlawanan telah berseragam.

Ketika bersisian, ia menyerahkan Jungkook dua lembar uang, "bawa uang sakumu sesekali dan cobalah naik bus, jangan sampai lelah."

Jungkook mengangguk, Yoongi tersenyum walaupun ia tahu nantinya uang itu akan kembali ke kotak di dalam lemari bajunya. Jungkook ikut tersenyum, ia lekas berbalik dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Baru satu langkah, Yoongi menahannya.

"Semalam Kim Taehyung datang berbelanja."

Yoongi tertawa, Jungkook di hadapannya bersemu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Saya mau minta maaf sebelumnya, saya ada pikiran untuk berhentiin fanfic ini. Masih rencana sih tapi semoga aja saya bakal berubah pikiran nantinya. Alasan utama saya karena saya ngerasa saya ga berbakat dalam bikin fanfic chapteran gini huhu dan ya mungkin saya juga ngerasa makin lama cerita ini makin gaada dasarnyadan bosen, iya ga si? Tapi kalo soal itu jujur saya gaterlalu ambil pusing karena emang dari awal fic ini cuma sekedar fic coba – coba, selama pembuatan tiga chapter setelahny smp chapter ini pun bener – bener spontan. Alurnya belum bener – bener saya bikin dari awal, cuma beberapa pikiran dasar yg jadi pegangan saya sampai ch5 ini.**

 **Ohya sekalian saya mau tanya. Ada yang tau dimana saya bisa beli buku haruki murakami (selain Norwegian wood dan 1Q84) tapi yang terjemahan hehe. Di gramedia dekat rumah ada banyak, tapi mayoritas bahasa inggris semua, sedih. Saya gamau ngambil resiko gangerti cerita di tengah jalan kl nekat beli yang bahasa inggris. Oke ini saya mohon banget yang tau tolong kasih tau ya, makasih**

 **–** **feearch.**


End file.
